Tales of Ti-Le, 1: A Debt Paid
by Harbrov
Summary: The introduction to our hero.


**1: A Debt Paid**

A Long time ago in a galaxy far, far away...

The ground quaked with every step the mount took. Ti-Le was filled with even more confusion and curiosity as her mother urged the rancor forward. Never had Ti-Le been aloud outside of the village and all of a sudden her mother was taking her to meet outsiders, offworlders. "Where are we going mama?" Ti-Le asked. Moments past but patience was the best approach with her mother. That she learned at a young age, and the lesson seemed even more wise since the meeting with the Clan Mother.

All the mothers in the village had been called. Each one presented with an option by the newly chosen Clan Mother, Zeren. Volunteer to pay a debt that belonged to them all, or vote to choose another sister to pay it. None volunteered, so all were made to vote. Of all the strips of cloth put into the pot more than half bore her mark, Me'reen and her child were chosen.

The debt to be paid was not light. A crime lord began coming to Dathomir to take sisters from the Elder Tree Clan for years. Girls, no older than seven standard years would be given to him in promise of peace. The Clan Mother agreed, and ever since the village lived with the shadow of payment, once every five years a young one would be chosen. A sister would be lost, a mother torn in two.

"We must pay what is due my daughter." Me'reen answered. Ti-Le had heard the older children speak of The Debt but knew nothing other than every five years a ship arrives and they give them the payment. Being a young one, Ti-Le wondered what the payment was. Fruit, meat, Nephrodil blossoms? These were the things valuable to her, to a daughter of Dathomir.

Ti-Le heard what sounded like wind blowing through the trees, but amplified ten fold. Fear sprung into her heart, and her stomach felt as if it was going to turn back without her. "Why did I have to come Mama?" Questioned Ti-Le. "I thought you wanted to see outside of the village?" Her mother asked, and tears began to collect at her eye-lids.

The Rancor mount with its masters on top emerged from the thicket of trees. In front of Ti-le and Me'reen stood a cargo ship in the clearing, the first ship Ti-Le had ever seen. Amazement filled her eyes as she opened them as wide as she could. Me'reen however had ventured with other mothers and young girls in the past as was tradition and knew what was to come, she was not impressed or awe struck. Filled with grief over what was to come Me'reen requested they go alone, and the Clan Mother agreed.

The cargo hold opened and on the lowering platform stood a man, the captain flanked by two raggedy pirates. Each carrying blasters. "A Rancor mount, I have seen it all!" Shouted the pirate and the two guards laughed. The female Rancor gave a low growl but was settled when Ti-Le scratched the top of its' head. "Heta does not like strangers!" Shouted Ti-Le back.

"Hush young one." her mother scolded. "These are not strangers but guests my child!" Her mother managed to choke out loud enough for the crew to hear. "Get on my back, Ti-Le we have to get down." Now every word her mother spoke seemed broken. Ti-Le climbed up on her mothers back and Me'reen began to climb down the mount. Once on the ground Me'reen lifted Ti-Le over her shoulders and sat her on the ground. "Give me your hand child." Me'reen told her daughter.

Hand in hand Me'reen and Ti-Le grew closer to the cargo bay ramp. As Ti-Le drew closer she could see people chained to seats inside. Their wrists cuffed to the walls of the ship. "Mama loves you Ti-Le." Ti-Le heard for the first time her mothers voice break. Me'reen began to sob. Ti-Le stopped walking and her mother fell to her knees. Me'reen moved to face her.

"Listen, these men are going to take you." She said. "Now, it's time for you to go. You... You have to go."

"Who...What? What do you mean, go with them? You're coming right, mama?" Ti-Le panicked.

"No, no I can't. I must stay here, my life is here on Dathomir. But yours lay beyond her, you must follow a different path than your mother and sisters." Me'reen said with a tear for every word.

The two men who had flanked the captain moved to grab Ti-Le by her shoulders. Her mind did not register them, she began to shout. The men slung their blasters to their backs. Pulling her with both hands now they still had much resistance. As they began to make distance in dragging her to the ship she began to scream.

"Please don't hurt her, she's well behaved. Please..." Her mother called out.

Ti-Le felt herself get hot, she began to focus on the guards and on the hands dragging her. She wished nothing more then to stay with her mother, or at least to ask more questions. She still did not understand, where she was going or who these men where. She wanted them to let go so she could ask her mother all these questions.

She gave one final scream and into it she put her anger, her confusion, and fear. The men's released her and their hand began to twist and crack. Both of them fell to the ground writhing in pain. Their arms bent completely out of shape. Ti-Le stopped and the last thing she heard that day was the cries of the men she was hurting. The last thing she saw that day was the sadness and shock on her mothers face.

Suddenly she felt a pinch in her neck. Her vision began to go blurry. At first because of her tears but then light and colors began to fade. All went black, her ears felt plugged. Light as a feather she fell to the ground and was lost in sleep.


End file.
